Brothers
by manga-neko-96
Summary: Lee Ping was kidnapped just like his older brother 5 years ago. Trained to be an assassin like Serpent, Lee has a very different childhood. Determined to escape their fate, the two boys escape. Lee and Serpent, really Sung Li, attempt to live in the shadows as normal brothers. Leaving their dark past behind, Lee's life changes being raised by his older brother Sung Li.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

Chapter 1: Escape

Korea 1992

A young couple held their newborn baby close. Sung-li Ping slept in his mother's arms while a photographer took the family's first picture. Little did the Pings know that their family would soon be broken.

In the middle of the night only a few days after the Pings settled in their home, tragedy struck. Sung Ping was taken from his family. For 5 years, all Sung knew was training to be a warrior, to become "Serpent." At age five, he would complete his first assignment. He would take his brother Lee the same way he was taken years ago.

Korea 1997

Lee Ping slept in his mother's arms as his father finished marking Lee's arm with a simple tattoo. After losing Sung-li before he had the chance to bestow this mark of protection, he made sure to give it to his second son as soon as he could. Though the Pings were more cautious with Lee, Serpent had been training for this moment his whole life.

"Don't worry Lee," his father whispered, "you can always rely on your family."

Serpent tried to ignore that his target had a name and a family. He wondered if his parents ever did that, or if he even had a family...

He shook his head, telling himself to focus on the mission. He shoved his previous thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Target sighted. I'm going in." The young boy dropped in from his perch outside the window. He silently lifted the sleeping baby from the crib. Holding his prize in one arm, he slipped through the window and away from the house.

As he was leaving, something by the house caught his eye. After checking that no one could see him, he crept over to see what it was.

"In memory of Sung-li Ping..." Serpent read. Lee had lost his older brother 5 years ago. Looking down at the child in his arms, Serpent decided to become the older brother Lee deserved.

"Don't worry," Serpent whispered to the child, "I'll be your big brother from now on. I won't let anyone hurt you ever. Brothers look out for each other because we're family."

Baby Lee snuggled against his brother's chest as they swiftly traveled in the dark.

* * *

Korea 2002

"Hey! Brother! Sung-li!"

Serpent groaned. "I told you, you have to call me Serpent."

Lee frowned at his older brother. "Why? I think Serpent is a terrible name."

"Well, it's better than yours, Lizard." Serpent teased, smirking. Once Lee was old enough, Serpent told "Lizard" that his name was really Lee. He also shared the name he adopted for himself 5 years ago.

"Call me Lee! What idiot came up with these names anyway? We aren't reptiles," Lee huffed.

"Yeah, but on assignment we are Serpent and Lizard, not Sung-li and Lee." Serpent reached over to ruffle the younger boy's hair. He hated the names too, but the two boys didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Lee scowled and ducked away. "That doesn't matter. I came to remind you that you start my sword training today."

Serpent mentally cursed. He hoped Lee would forget about that. Both boys were lethal in hand-to-hand combat, and Serpent didn't want to give Lee any more ways to kill someone. He was already an expert swordsman, and only at ten years old. Lee was five and caught on quickly. It wasn't an ideal life, but the two boy's didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. Today I will show you the basics." He took out two wooden practice swords and handed one to Lee. "I'll walk you through the first kata. Don't focus on power. You need to practice the movements until they are fluid." Serpent demonstrated four basic moves: a parry and strike, a slash, an evasive maneuver , and a defensive block. He first went through the kata at normal speed, and then slowed it down so Lee could watch each individual move.

"This doesn't look too hard." Lee scoffed. He attempted the first move... only for it to end in failure. Serpent chuckled as he watched his little brother lose his grip on the sword completely.

"It's harder than it looks. Now, I'm going to show you the proper form." He had Lee stand with the sword drawn, pacing around Lee adjusting his stance. "You also are going to lose your sword if you hold it like that." He moved Lee's hands so they were in the proper position. "Hold it with your left hand at the base, wrapping your fingers around the hilt, keeping the bottom fingers tight. Grip it the same way with your right hand below the guard." Lee did so and marveled at how different it felt.

Lee attempted the moves again and found he completed them this time. A smile lit up his face. "Look! I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Great. Now keep doing it for the rest of training." Serpent said, smirking. Lee's face fell.

"What? That's it?!" he cried, but his complaints were ignored as Serpent sat against the wall.

"Get to it," Serpent commanded. Lee groaned and went through the movements again. The strange moves felt awkward at first, but with repetition they gradually smoothed. By the end of the night, Lee's first kata was passable. He needed work, but it was miles better than his first "attempt." When training finally finished, Lee collapsed. He was exhausted from the constant training. "Keep working. Same time tomorrow." Serpent called over his shoulder as he left the training room.

"I really hate him sometimes," Lee growled. He pushed himself off the floor, ignoring his aching muscles, mentally cursing his brother.

* * *

Evenings were the best times for the brothers. After long days of training, they were allowed time to talk. Lee longed to leave their training and live a normal life. Serpent wanted to leave, but they had to wait until they were older. He was working on getting all the documents needed to leave Korea.

"Where so you think we should go?" Lee asked.

Serpent thought a moment. "North America is our best bet. The U.S. is out after that airplane disaster. I was thinking about Canada. We know enough English and French to live there. Not to mention we grew up speaking Korean." Both could speak Korean, Chinese, Japanese, English, and French. In addition, Serpent was fluent in Italian and Spanish.

Lee grinned. "Finally all those boring language classes are coming in handy. You and I will make it on our own. You always say 'brothers look out for each other.'"

* * *

Korea 2007

Two boys fought through an army of robots. Sung-li, 14 years old, used a staff to behead the latest batch of robots. Lee, 9 years old, managed to take out several before he lost his footing. Sung-li grabbed Lee's hand and sprinted down the hall.

"Hurry Lee, we need to go NOW!" Sung-li dragged his brother through the corridors. Using his staff, Sung took out another fleet of robots. Lee managed to regain his balance and help his brother again. "You really think these robots can stop us?"

"Yeah!" Lee piped up. "Nothing can beat the Dragon Bros!" The two fought through the last of the robots and finally escaped.

"We're finally leaving behind this prison. It was all we knew for years, but now we can make our own choices." Sung said. "From this moment on, we are no longer Lizard and Serpent. We are Lee and Sung Ping, two ordinary brothers starting fresh. Now we live in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Detentionaire family! My friend got me hooked on this show and I absolutely loved it! I had the idea for this fic ever since Serpent was first introduced. Since Serpent's name is Li and Lee was already Lee, I decided Serpent's birth name would follow traditional Korean format. His personal name would be written as Sung-li or Sungli. I liked the name Sung, so that is my fan name for him. Lee's name follows more westernized naming (to keep him safe), and Sung adjusts his personal name Sung-li to Sung Li with Sung being his first name and Li being his middle name when the two are leaving Korea. This story is an AU and a few changes that are not obvious are:**

**1\. Lee is born and raised in Korea, so he has a slight accent :3  
2\. This will have more focus on Lee's elementary and middle school life as well as Sung's high school life  
3\. Sung is going to begin discovering the conspiracies, paving the path for Lee  
4\. They do not know Mrs. Ping and Dr. Ping are their parents**

**Things are going to stay canon such as Lee being framed for the prank and all that jazz, so the story is not completely random. This is just a look at how it would be different if Lee and Li (Sung) knew they were brothers and grew up together. I hope you enjoy!**

**Manga-neko signing out :D**

**Edit: I changed Sung's name in the beginning to accurately follow Korean format and changed the number of languages they learned. They both ****speak multiple Asian languages because they lived in Asia, English because it is one of the most common languages in the world, They were starting to learn other Latin-based languages. Sung can speak Spanish and Italian because they are similar to French. Lee has only learned French.**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada 2007

Lee Ping was sound asleep in his new room. He and Sung escaped Korea and traveled all the way to Toronto, Canada, where they have been living for the past three weeks. Sung managed to find a small house near the elementary and high schools. Sung managed to find a part time job to make enough to live on. The two of them both entered martial arts competitions to earn extra money. So far, their life had been fairly peaceful.

"MORNING LEE!" Sung shouted tackling his little brother.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Lee cried rolling into a defensive stance.

"You must keep your senses sharp little brother," Sung replied calmly, engaging Lee in combat. "You never know from where the next attack comes."

"BUT YOU DO THIS EVERY MORNING!" Lee shouted, blocking the strikes. "IT'S ANNOYING!" He flips Sung over into the wall.

Sung pushes off the wall and pins Lee down. "Yes, and this is why you need practice." He lets Lee up and throws Lee a bag. "Don't forget, school starts for both of us today!"

Sung registered himself as a freshman at A. Nigma High and Lee as a 4th grader at the elementary school. The schools were close enough together that he could drop Lee off and pick him up from school every day.

* * *

After breakfast, Sung dropped Lee off before going on to A. Nigma. "Don't forget, you can't show off in class. Other kids can't do the things you and I can. I guess you should try to make friends or whatever it is that kids do," Sung reminded him.

"Got it. See you after school brother!" Lee called to him. Sung smiled and continued to school. Lee entered his classroom and looked at the kids in his class.

"I guess I should try to make some friends," Lee muttered. He approached a boy with red hair who was messing with a calculator. "Hello! I am Lee. I just moved here. What is your name?"

The boy looked at him and started laughing. "Jeez, your accent is worse than Martinez's." Lee was seething. This kid thinks he is so great? Lee knew he could take him down in his sleep! Remembering what Sung told him, Lee forced himself to relax and not rearrange the kid's face.

Lee tensed after feeling a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around, ready to strike, and came face-to-face with a short Hispanic boy. "_Hola_, I am Camillio Martinez. Don't let Irwin bother you. He is just jealous of us, _ese_."

"So he made fun of your accent too? Jerk, if my bro was here, he would be in the hospital," Lee said relaxing.

"You're _hermano_ sounds way better my _hermanita_. All she does is cry."

"You might not think that if you met him..." Lee mumbled.

"Anyway, don't worry about those other guys! I started here last year in 3rd grade and was able to find some people who aren't total jerks," Cam said nodding. He put his hand on Lee's shoulder an gestures to the space in front of him. "Stick with me and I'll teach you all you need to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sung was also adjusting to his new high school routine.

"How does anyone find their way around this place? It is too big! Not only that, the other students so far are either morons or have a death wish!" He clenched his fists in frustration. "What I wouldn't give to be able to hit something right now..."

"Excuse me," someone behind him said. Sung whirled around ready to eliminate the threat.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you." Sung analyzed the person in front of him. It was a girl, probably the same age as himself. She looked to have Asian descent, but not quite Korean like him. She was probably Chinese or Japanese.

"What do you want?" Sung didn't like this girl. She was messing with his plan to be inconspicuous.

"Well, you looked a bit lost. I was new last year and finding my way around was hell. I thought I may as well help out."

"No. I can find it on my own. Goodbye." He walked away from the strange girl.

He looked down at his schedule and managed to find his first period class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lee was excited to tell Sung all about his first day. Cam was his first friend and told him all about his classmates. His subjects were fairly easy as well. He excelled in mathematics, reading, and French. History and science were harder, but he still enjoyed the subjects. His handwriting was atrocious since he was used to writing Korean symbols. Hopefully Sung can help with his writing.

Sung was overjoyed to finally be out of school. His math class was too easy, he spoke French better than the teacher, and literature dragged on for what seemed like hours. Biology was frustrating and history was useless at the moment. He didn't care about ancient people developing agriculture, he wanted to learn about wars and revolutions. Hopefully Lee had a better day.

"SUNG!" A small child barreled into his gut.

"Hey Lee, did you miss me?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah I did! Can't I go to school with you?" Lee pleaded.

"No can do. I don't make the laws, I only break them," Sung joked. "Did you have a good day otherwise?"

Lee started grinning. "I made a new friend. Come here Cam! This is my big brother Sung!" A small Hispanic boy emerged from the group of other children. He scurried over and looked up at Sung with awe.

"_Hola._ Lee your _hermano_ is even better than you described!" Cam exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Cam. I'm Sung." Sung smiled, but it looked more intimidating than he meant. Several kids around them backed away, but Cam didn't seem bothered by it.

"Sung! Did you meet anyone?" Lee asked looking at him expectantly.

"No. All those people were morons or had bad attitudes."

"Sung!" Lee whined. "You have to make some friends! Didn't you at least talk to anyone?"

"This one girl trtied to show me to my classes, but she was annoying, so I told her to leave." Sung stated.

Lee smacked his forehead. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Lee grabbed Cam and led him a few feet away where the two younger boys started intensely discussing something. When they finished, Lee stepped forward. "Sung! Cam and I have a plan!"

Sung looked at Cam, who was shaking. "W-well, we think you should have friends too." He mumbled.

"So tomorrow, you are going to talk to that girl!" Lee proclaimed.

Sung was not amused. "What if I don't?"

"I will sneak into your school and force you to do it." Lee siad, smirking.

"Fine," Sung grumbled. He knew Lee would do it. After all, he learned from the best.

* * *

"Hello." Sung turned around to see the same girl from yesterday standing by his locker.

"Morning," Sung huffed. He promised Lee to talk to this girl, but he was not happy about it. She was annoying, but if the only way to get Lee to stop pestering him was to answer her questions, so be it.

"I never got your name. Mine is Sayo," she said smiling.

"Sung Li." He turned away, uncomfortable with contact this close.

"That's a nice name. Is it Chinese?" she asked.

"Korean," Sung replied. She walked with him, greeting several other classmates with a smile. When they reached Sung's classroom, she truned to him, still beaming.

"Meet me at lunch okay? I'll look for you." She winked and turned to skip down the hall to her class.

"What just happened?" he asked, confusion marring his usual expressionless mask.

"Dude, new kid is scoring with the older ladies!" some behemoth called.

Sung glared at him, wishing he could kill with a look. "Don't talk to me," Sung growled.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

"I'm worried about him, Cam." Lee was currently working with Cam on a partner project for science.

"_Ese_, from what I've seen, your _hermano_ will be fine," Cam reassured him.

"I know, but-"

"_Dios mio! _You need to relax! Sometimes I wonder who is the older one." Cam threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Sung isn't the most... _social_ person."

"Listen _ese_, I know the way to the high school. We can confront him there."

Lee looked at Cam and chuckled. "You know, you really can be an evil genius when you want to."

Cam smirked. "_Si _it's a gift."

* * *

Sung was dreading lunch, and it was all because of that girl! Who does she think she is, acting all cute and happy? It was annoying!

"Mr. Ping!" Sung was forced out of his thoughts by the teacher's shout. "Thank you for gracing us with your attention." He said sarcastically. History class was interesting, but the teacher was awful! They were working on the Asian unit, and Sung was an expert. "Why don't you explain three key factors of the Meiji Restoration?"

Sung smirked. The teacher thought he would choke up, but Sung was smarter. "The Meiji Restoration marked the end of Japan's isolation from the Western world. After the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate, military officials placed restrictions to give the common people a sense of security. This included confiscation of weapons from all people not in the military, thus carrying weapons was made illegal. With the dissolution of daimyos and the weapon restrictions, samurai were out of a job. Many became _ronin_ and acted as mercenaries. Western influence had a large impact on Japanese life. With the doors of trade forced open by America, many younger Japanese adopted Western modernization including dress, technology, art, music, literature, and more. Steam engines were Western and greatly improved transportation. However, the older Japanese were against these changes and longed to live the traditional lifestyle. This created a rift between those who pushed for modernization and those who pushed for tradition."

The whole class was silent. Even the teacher was speechless. The bell rang, and everyone was dismissed for lunch. Before Sung left, the teacher pulled him aside.

"Sung, you are a very intelligent student. However, it would do us both good if you pay attention in class. We don't want to give the others any ideas on slacking in class." He smiled, and Sung found himself agreeing. Maybe this teacher wasn't too horrible.

Sung walked out of the classroom and saw Sayo standing there, waiting for him. "Hey! I thought I would just meet you and we could walk together."

"Fine." Sayo brightened hearing his agreement.

"Great! Is there anyone else you want to eat with?"

"No. I don't like people," he stated. Sayo frowned.

"You need to learn to open up more. Once you get a job, you'll have to interact with people."

Sung groaned. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, you mentioned you were Korean. Is Sung Ping your full name?"

"No," he responded cautiously. "My name is actually Sung-li, but I go by Sung for personal reasons."

"Did your family live in Korea or were you born here?"

"My brother Lee and I just moved here recently."

"Wait. So your name is Sung-li, and his name is Lee. Did your parents have any imagination?" she asked jokingly.

Sung's expression turned dark. "We have no parents. For as long as I can remember, it has been Lee and me."

"Sorry!" she said, putting her hands up in defense. "I live with only my father, and I swear, he has a messed up sense of humor. I mean who names their kid Sayo Nara?"

Sung let a small smile slip. "He named you Goodbye? Harsh."

"I know right?" She groaned, laying her head in her arms. "I'm pretty sure 'Sayo Nara' wins over 'Li and Lee' in the horrible names contest."

"It's not that bad" he said, struggling to hide his grin. She looked at him, annoyed, but looked surprised.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile," she teased. "And here I thought your default face was 'annoyed and hates everyone'."

He frowned. "Shut up. The only reason I am tolerating you is because of my brother." Sayo grinned.

"Well, I want to meet your brother Lee. He sounds like quite the character."

* * *

"Cam, are you sure we are going the right way?" Lee asked.

"_Claro que si_. Look, there's the sign." Sure enough, the sign reading "A. Nigma High School" was about a block away. Students were just getting out of their last classes and were exiting the building.

"Look! I think I see Sung!" Lee said happily. "I think he is talking to a girl. Yes! My brother is normal!"

"Um _ese_, turn it down some. People are staring." Lee blushed.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Sung asked.

"We came to make sure you kept your promise!" Lee said.

"_Dios mio_, this is your _amiga_? She is one _chica bonita_. I guess she is _su media naranja_, if you know what I mean?" Cam said nudging Sung.

"What does oranges have to do with anything? Kid, you aren't making any sense." Sung replied.

"_Madre de Dios!_ No one gets me!" Cam sighed.

"It's okay. My name is Sayo. I'm guessing you are Lee?" she asked, pointing to Lee.

"Yep! And this is my best friend Camillio!"

"Cam!" Cam corrected. Sayo laughed and walked over to a car that pulled up to the curb.

"My dad is here. I'll see you tomorrow Sung!" she waved and Sung sighed.

"Finally she's gone. Annoying girl..." Sung muttered. Lee ignored his brother. Nothing could dampen his mood now that he and his brother were finally experiencing a normal life.

* * *

**A/N: I did not know how to end this chapter! I hope this ending is okay. Sorry about the history rant, I just wanted to show how much Sung knows. I know I used an excessive amount of Spanish, and some was confusing so I am putting a translation for one of the parts.**

**Su media naranja- Your better half. **(The reason Sung mentions oranges is because it is an idiomatic expression. The direct translation is "Your orange half." Since it is an idiom, Sung doesn't understand why Cam is talking about fruit. It would be similar if someone said "You have two left feet" when talking about dancing. Someone who isn't a native English speaker would be confused because the person has a left and right foot.)

**Hope this clears up any confusion! sorry for the long wait and long A/N, I'll try to get the next chapter out more quickly!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**

**Edit: Corrected spelling, changed a bit of dialogue, and fixed the name issue from before.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing._

Chapter 3: New Faces

Canada 2008

"Brother, it's Saturday. You know what that means!" Lee sang. "We get to got the park! You promised to take me today."

Sung rolled his eyes. "I know! I was the one who made the promise. You don't need to remind me every few minutes." He got up from the table where he just finished breakfast and slipped on his shoes.

Lee was bouncing with energy and practically dragged Sung out the door. The two brothers made their way through the now familiar neighborhood. It had been six months since the two first moved to town. Lee heard in school about a park that was near their neighborhood. Lee bugged Sung about it for a week until he finally agreed to go that weekend.

"This is going to be great!" Lee shouted, running to join the kids already there. Sung sought out a secluded bench in the shade. He had just sat down when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hi Sung! Did you miss me?"

"What do you want Nara?" Sung asked annoyed.

An annoyed Japanese girl appeared in front of him. "Is that any way to treat your best friend? And I told you to call me Sayo! "

"Fine. What do you want _Sayo_?"

"Really? That is all you have to say to me? I haven't seen you in two weeks! Japan is great, but I missed hanging out." Sayo smiled and sat next to Sung.

"I knew the peace wouldn't last..." Sung complained. He moved away, but she scooched closer. "You're like a leech woman! Do you even know what personal space means?" Sung growled.

"You can't fool me Sung-li! We both know I am the closest friend you have!"

Sung cursed his decision to ever tell this girl his real name as she chattered endlessly.

* * *

Lee peered behind him to check on his brother. He grinned seeing Sayo show up and sit next to Sung. "You"ll thank me for this one day," Lee said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?"

Lee spun around and instinctively braced himself to fight. He relaxed after seeing there wasn't any threat, just a girl.

"So, who were you talking to?" she asked again, twirling her ponytail around her finger.

"I was talking to... myself," Lee replied sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

The girl giggled. "You're funny. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"My name is Lee. I moved here this year from Korea," Lee said looking back up at her.

"That explains the accent," she teased.

"It's not my fault," Lee mumbled.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy. I think your accent is cute."

Lee turned bright red, causing the girl to laugh again. "You can call me Jenny. I'll have to introduce you to my other friends Deuce and Lou."

"You'll have to meet Cam." Lee replied smiling.

"How about we meet here again tomorrow? I'll bring Deuce and Lou, and you bring Cam."

"Alright, see you tomorrow... Jenny." She smiled and went to grab her bike to start home.

Lee walked over to the bench where Sung was sitting feeling amazing.

* * *

"Looks like Lee has a new friend," Sayo said chuckling. She gestured to where Lee was standing, talking to a girl. "Luck with the ladies must run in the family," she teased.

"Quiet, woman! I will use force if I have to," Sung hissed.

"You know you love me~!" Sayo sang.

"I will not hesitate to break you."

"Aw, you're no fun," Sayo huffed. "I think Lee is coming back over."

"Sung, we have to come back tomorrow!" Lee insisted, clinging to Sung's arm.

"Fine, but training tonight is going to be extra hard," Sung warned. Lee paled at the thought of it.

"Lee's got a girlfriend~!"

"Sayo-!"

* * *

The next morning, Lee dragged himself to the table for breakfast. His head hit the table as his aching muscles protested at any movement.

"I am sooo sore from training last night," Lee moaned.

"Stop complaining. It just means you have to work harder," Sung replied. He was checking the calendar to check for events that week. He stopped at one day in particular and looked over at his pathetic puddle of a brother.

"Lee, we have been here for six months now. Do you know what is coming up?"

Lee looked confused, but a moment later, realization hit. "My birthday!" Lee exclaimed.

Sung chuckled at his brother's excitement. In Korea, the two never had a chance to celebrate birthdays.

"Can I please have a party? Please?" Lee pleaded.

Sung pondered the possible risks of hosting a party. He really should refuse, but he could never resist when Lee looked at him like that.

"Fine, but no more than 4 people!"

"YES! I love you bro!" Lee exclaimed giving Sung a tight hug.

"What are brothers for?" Sung replied, hugging his brother back.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! I bring to you the 3rd chapter of Brothers! I know y'all probably are happy for an update, but ticked for the long wait. I apologize. I feel awful making you wait so long. This isn't the best chapter. I wanted to get ahead in the plot so I am covering the main events. Lee finally met Jenny, and the birthday party is next. There will be other chapters that skip ahead in time, but i wanted to focus on the events important to the plot build up. I will elaborate more on Sung's high school life soon. Despite what some of you may think, there are no set pairings yet! If there are any pairings you want to see, put it in a review. Thanks for reading this really long note!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**

**Edit: Fixed the name issue and grammar and spelling.**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada 2007

"Are you sure this guy is any good?" Sung asked.

"Yeah! Some kids at school were talking about how great he was!" Lee responded

"But a magician? Seriously?"

"Sung!"

"Fine. But I don't like it. Can't trust magicians and their stupid little tricks. So, 'The Great Finnwich'... Guess I better call him. "

"Yes!"

It was one week before Lee's 10th birthday. Sung was not looking forward to dealing with all the people coming to the party but if it was for Lee, he would put up with it.

"Everyone I invited from class can come. You met Jenny at the park, and there are two other boys Deuce and Lou. Cam is coming, of course..." Lee rambled. Sung stopped paying attention after Lee mentioned Jenny, Deuce, and Lou. He already did a thorough background check on the three when Lee first mentioned them. He didn't find anything suspicious, so he allowed Lee to invite them.

"Yes, I know who is coming. I did my research."

Lee glared. "Sung! What exactly do you mean by _research_?"

Sung flicked his hand, dismissing the question. "Don't worry. It wasn't anything illegal this time."

"Good- wait, this time?"

"You better hurry to school. It's almost 7:15."

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" Lee grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Sung smirked and grabbed his bag as well. He was always able to outsmart his foolish little brother.

* * *

Saturday arrived without an issue, and the Party was going well. Lee and his friends were enjoying themselves.

Sung yawned. 'The Great Finnwich' didn't seem so great to him. He was only decent at slight of hand and was overly dramatic. He retreated to the kitchen to check on Lee's birthday cake. Sung had just finished putting ten candles on the cake when he overheard a certain part of the magician's act.

"I will hypnotize this boy using the trigger words 'Butterscotch' and 'Queen of Hearts'. When he awakens, he will act like a monkey whenever he hears the word 'Butterscotch'. Awaken!"

"Like I said, _ese, _hypnotism is just-"

"Butterscotch!" Sung could hear Cam making monkey noises. He dropped the remaining candles in his hand and stormed into the living room.

Hypnotism was no joking matter. He remembered his own training against it and its affects. Luckily, Lee has some sort of biological immunity and sis not have to undergo additional training against hypnosis.

"Queen of Hearts! There, no harm done-" Finnwich was interrupted by Sung grabbing his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

"What kind of game are you trying to play, Finnwich? Hypnotism is no joke," he growled.

"Sung! What are you doing to him?"

"Lee! I'm afraid 'The Great Finnwich' will be taking his leave now," Sung hissed, shoving the man towards the door. When he turned around, Lee could see traces of The Serpent in his eyes, the cold eyes of an assassin.

"Brother! Calm down! Everyone is fine, and we are all safe. Let's just eat some cake and enjoy the rest of the party," Lee cautioned. Sung's eyes flickered back to his familiar demeanor.

"Right. Sorry you had to see that. I will bring out the cake now." Sung returned to the kitchen to retrieve the cake.

"Lee, your brother is scary when he gets mad," Lou stated.

"Remind me never to make him mad," Deuce agreed.

"I don't know. That was pretty neat." The boys all stared at Jenny. "What? I like guy who can kick butt."

"Ah, _me duele la cabeza._ What just happened?"

"You were hypnotized, Cam."

"And older Ping has issues with magicians."

"I do not! I have a problem with people who mess around with hypnotism," Sung argued. He set the cake down and took out a large knife.

"Let's not upset the person holding a knife," Lee warns. The others nod. Sung prepared to cut the cake when Jenny stops him.

"Wait! We have to get a picture first!"

"Why do we need that?" Sung questions.

"Well, my family always gets a picture and others do it at all the other parties I've been to," Jenny explained.

"Alright. Picture first." Sung wasn't about to do anything that might draw suspicion to Lee and himself.

"What about Finnwich?" Lee asked.

"What about him?"

"He was a part of my first official birthday party, so shouldn't he be in the picture?"

"Like hell I'm going to let that _hypnotist_ back into this house!"

"Sung!" He turned to glare at Lee. Big mistake. Lee unleashed his secret weapon, _the look_.

"Fine!" Sung reluctantly agreed, "But after that he is gone!" Sung stormed out of the house. He returned moments later with a frightened Finnwich. He shoved Finnwich over to the table. "You stand there and smile, but if I see anything suspicious, you will regret it." Finnwich nodded and plastered a grin to his face.

"Okay everyone. Smile!" Sung said, his personality switching from killer assassin to cool older brother. The camera flashed and Finnwich bolted.

"Wow," Deuce said, "I'm so glad that was not me." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

After cake and presents, everyone else returned home. Lee tackled Sung in a giant hug. "Thanks for the amazing party. I love you," Lee whispered.

Sung smiled softly. It wasn't often that the two had moments like this, but it always made him eternally thankful for having Lee as his little brother. Honestly, Sung didn't know what might have happened if he didn't have Lee. The thought of 'The Serpent' taking over his life, being all that he knew, frightened him. He hugged his little brother tightly. "Anything for you Lee." He loved his brother, and like hell he would let anything split them up.

* * *

Canada 2008

So Lee, are you ready for your concert?" Sung asked.

"Shut up," Lee moaned. He was currently dressed up to play violin in a recital. "I look ridiculous."

"But you play like an angel!" Sung pretended to swoon. Lee pouted, making Sung laugh. "Come on, don't you want to put your present to good use?"

"Fine, but only this once will I play in public!" Lee huffed. Sung smirked. He knew Lee was secretly pleased about his gift. Music was something they both loved, and Lee was surprisingly talented with the violin.

"Alright, little brother, you win. But don't you know the ladies love a musical man?" Sung teased. Lee blushed, thinking of Tina Kwee, a girl he met in his 5th grade class.

"Shut up!" Lee sputtered. "She's just a friend!"

"Oh really. Well then, you should be glad that I see your _friend_ here." Lee gasped and hurriedly looked around. He spotted Tina, who waved at him. He waved back and turned away, blushing deeper.

"Sung! Lee! I didn't realize you'd both be here!" Sung froze at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Lee's turn to grin at his brother's discomfort.

"Hi Sayo! I'm playing violin in today's recital. Are you here to watch?" Lee asked innocently. Sung glared.

"Nope. I'm playing piano. I'm so glad that your here to watch me Sung!" She cheered, hugging him from behind.

"Get off me woman!" he said, shoving her aside. "I'm not here to watch you, I'm here for Lee."

"Well, whatever reason, I'm glad you could come!" She headed backstage, leaving the brothers alone.

"So Sung, how is your _friend_ Sayo? I'm surprised you haven't scared her off."

"Trust me, I've tried. No matter what I do, she won't leave me alone! It was too much trouble, so I gave up trying to stop her."

Lee simply smirked. "Yeah, that's why you gave up."

"Shut up, Lee! You don't know what you're talking about! The shows about to start anyway." Sung headed to his seat, muttering about annoying little brothers. Lee chuckled.

"Face it big brother, you're getting used to our new lives just as much as I am," he whispered to himself.

"Next up, we have Lee Ping on the violin."

Lee picked up his violin and took his place on stage, smiling with confidence.

_Looks like our lives have changed for the better._

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! I have FINALLY posted the 4th chapter! I changed a few minor things in the first three chapters, so I recommend rereading them. Now, this is where canon information about the past ends for the most part. The question is: What do you want to see next?**

**1\. More adventures of Teen!Sung and Kid!Lee, along with Sung making some discoveries about the school? This will veer into slightly more AU territory.**

**2\. Skipping ahead to Lee in high school, Sung getting a job, and the events of canon starting? This will provide detail of Sung in high school and Lee in middle school and meeting Holger as flashbacks. This will line up more with canon events, but will still have AU elements to it.**

**In other notes, what do you think of my OC Sayo? Do you like her and want to see more, or should she just stay in the background? I honestly just love her name :P Also, have some Tsundere!Sung. I personally love the thought that Sung is overprotective and a total tsundere about his feelings.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
